


Most Things Are Weird But This Is Normal

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Trans Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), mild depiction of trans anxiety, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: The boys end up covered in shlop again and Taako has some anxiety about disrobing in front of his teammatesSpolier: No Transphobia Transpires





	Most Things Are Weird But This Is Normal

_“Swamps! It always had to be fucking swamps!”_ Taako thinks in annoyance once again finding himself caked in clingy, disgustingly oily, mud along with his teammates. This time out in the middle of nowhere, no friendly stranger with a hose to be found. 

Nope, instead there is a pool of water that looks suspiciously too good to be true at the end of a fat gushing stream. Rocks lining the pool keeping the dirt out and the water in. 

Magnus exclaims a hearty “Welp! Looks like we’ve found our answer gentlemen.” and makes quick work of his clothing. 

Taako doesn't watch, too distracted by the rising panic he feels heating his face at the fact that his teammates, the ruff and gruff boys themselves with their facial hair and deep voices, will soon see Taako in his naked truth. 

His mind concocts the nightmare scenario. 

_His teammates horrified. Disgusted. Angry with Taako for having tricked them into associating with him. A brief vision, a flash of Magnus’ raised fist._

Okay THAT’S a stretch. Because for all the ignorance Magnus may possess, the man, who is currently pretending to be a duck in the shallow end of a pool. Is not. a bully. 

Taako took a deep breath or ressurance at that. But soon the “best case” scenario developed in his imagination.

_Magnus and Merle looking at each other in disbelief. Fantom imitations of their voices saying_ "You're a girl?!" _playing almost too real in Taako’s ears, making them twitch. Shame and embarrassment passing their features, self consciousness as they scurry out of the water._

Though the best case would logically conclude in them accepting him. Maybe. 

Taako takes that and steels himself, ready to tell them to grow up. Brushing away the tears that prick his eyes at memory of how he used to hate his telltale hips. He puffs his chest with pride, the same pride he used to find the courage to first take scissors to his hair. 

He’s Taako dammit. T to the double A Ko. THAT’S his name. 

The mud is starting to harden against his thighs. A wet slop of it falls off his shoulder. 

Taako growls and defiantly sheds his clothing. Gritting his teeth. He'll do this out of spite if he has to. 

He stands naked at the edge of the rocks, glaring at his frolicking teammates. They’re splashing at each other like little kids and Taako let out a huff of breath, unable to keep up his hardened stare at the sight. 

Then they turn toward him and Taako put the look back on. 

“If I had some competent teammates I wouldn't look like the swamp thing every other goddamn mission!” he spits as he steps into the pool, the water coming up to his navel. 

Taako almost jumps at how quickly Magnus speaks “Well if Merrrle didn't have a swamp fetish maybe we’d stick to the roads!” his tone teasing with a childlike lilt. 

“Well if youuu knew any magic at all swamps wouldn't bother you so much!” Merle shoots back not missing a beat.

“Taako’s 100% magic and he hates it too!”

“Hey a little mud never hurt anyone!”

Taako watches as his teammates start another splash war, leaving him to wonder _“what the fuck just happened?”_

Do they just… not care that Taako’s trans? He’s kind of offended. Here he had just had a moment with himself, gathering up his courage and shit and here they are not even acknowledging it! Had they just not noticed? 

Taako takes a seat in the pool, leaving his eyes above the water to watch them like a crocodile. The put out feeling doesn't last long as he feels the tension melt out of his body along with the mud. He begrudgingly nods to himself beneath the surface. _"I guess this is the best case scenario."_ He sighs, producing bubbles. 

Merle calls for mercy and Magnus stops dunking his head in the water with a cheer of triumph. His victory secure Magnus finally gets to work actually bathing himself, standing up in the process. 

Taako noticed before and he notices again, Magnus has lot of scars. Each one telling their own horror story. A clean slice across his stomach that must've bled like crazy. Several grooves in his forearm like that was a smart thing to block weapons with. Some strikes scattered across his ribs and-

And then there’s some marks Taako can't quite make out the meanings of.

They’re like... twins, the same two scars that run down his nipples and line the underside of his pecs. Not particularly puckered or concave only a shade of purple that contrast against the rest of his skin, brighter compared to his other scars. _“What the fuck made those?”_ Taako’s eyes harden in concentration. 

The water only reaches his hips at the most and with the water swaying in disrupted rhythms it often comes down to the tops of his thighs. In the space inbetween Taako finds his answer.

_“Oh.”_

Taako’s eyes bulge and he gasps forgetting his nose was still underwater. He starts thrashing in his seat. 

“Whoa whoa hey easy there pal!” Merle leaps toward him pulling him up against the rocks so he can sit and not drown. The water was shallow and with Merle standing on a stable flat rock the water reaches mid shin and 

_“Oh._

_Again.”_

Taako coughs and Merle thumps a steady hand on his back until it subsides. 

They all stand where they are, their bodies lit by the tired sun. Birdsong the only noise. 

“Uuuh I'll get some towels!” Magnus says climbing out the pool swiftly and with purpose. 

~

Merle makes a decent fire despite Taako’s warning that a guy with a wooden arm shouldn't make fires. And Magnus cleans their clothes with competence, hanging them to dry on various tree branches. 

Taako sits wrapped in a warm blanket, the other quilt is draped over Merle’s shoulders as he cozies by the open flame, and Magnus walking around in nothing but the skin he was born in. 

It hits Taako that he’s never really sat around casually naked with people before. He's heard that dudes being naked together was pretty normal and obviously in certain contexts naked dudes would be ideal but this felt oddly… familial. 

Like how he imagined families who lived in the woods would bathe together and sit together afterwards. It felt quaint. 

Taako chuckles, unable to help it. His toes curl happily beneath the hem of his blanket. Merle joins him, holding his hand up to the fire for warmth. 

Magnus trots over “What's so funny?” he says through a chuckle of his own. 

Taako’s head falls against Magnus’ stomach and he chuckles there, feeling arms wrap around him. Magnus sits and squeezes the elf to him, motioning for Merle to join in. The drawf only too happy to wrap his arms as far as he can around both boys. Taako’s laugh is all bubbles. 

Magnus shakes Taako with a “Hey,” and Taako looks to Magnus who holds up his hand “high five!” He grins. 

Taako pats his hand easily and Magnus turns his hand toward Merle who slaps it and then takes it into his own, kissing Magnus’ knuckles. He takes Taako’s and does the same. 

“I love you boys.” Merle speaks in a hushed gruff voice with sincerity that stings Taako’s eyes and pierces his heart. 

Magnus lays a kiss on each men’s foreheads “We love you too dad.” 

Merle chuckles. 

Taako laces his hands in each dude's mitts and speaks softly, fondly “we're so weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
